


Sex with Rodney McKay

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Rodney McKay

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You groaned."

"We're having sex."

"I know that, but I'm the one with…" Rodney frowned down at him, his hands on the bed above John's shoulders, his knees straddling John, just above hip-level.

"A finger in your ass?" John finished helpfully.

"Exactly. So why were you groaning?"

"Because we're having sex, at least we were, and people do that during sex, in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed. Of course, I've noticed. I was just wondering why you groaned."

"Am I the only one who feels like he's in an x-rated Abbott and Costello routine?"

Rodney lifted one hand and pointed his index finger at John's face, close enough that all John had to do was lift his head a little and he'd be able to bite it. "Now see," Rodney said, "there you go again, changing the sub--"

John twisted the finger that was still inside Rodney.

"Oh."

"More interesting things to do than talk." Rodney's eyes had gone wide and his mouth was open, given how often those things happened at the same time it shouldn't have been hot, but it was. John moved his finger again and added in a lower, softer tone, "Much more interesting things."

"I, um, see your point." There were pauses between the words, the kind that meant Rodney was really distracted. Even though they'd only had sex a couple of times, John had quickly figured out that a distracted Rodney was a fun Rodney.

A really distracted Rodney was even better. Sliding his free hand up to Rodney's shoulder, John urged him to lean down, bringing him into kissing range.

The first time, John had been caught off-guard by just how dirty Rodney's kisses could get. Now, he just enjoyed it, giving back as good as he got. Making a low noise in his throat, Rodney began to rock forward on his knees, just a little, fucking himself on John's finger. Fortunately, this time Rodney didn't stop to ask why John had groaned.

The angle was terrible, but John still managed to get a second finger in beside the first. Rodney rocked back against his fingers and John could feel him stretching to let John in, to let John touch him where no one else ever had.

Rodney buried his face in John's shoulder, breath hitching as he moved forward, a small moan escaping as he pushed back.

"I groaned because you feel amazing inside," John whispered. "Soft and warm." He stroked Rodney's back, feeling Rodney move beneath his hand. "It's so intimate." He hadn't been expecting that. He probably should have, but he hadn't.

"We're having sex." Rodney sounded breathless, unfocused, like a man having sex.

"I noticed that," John whispered back, wrapping his free hand around Rodney's cock.

With a groan, Rodney began to push back a little harder, to move a little faster. John's wrist was starting to ache from the angle, but he kept his fingers steady. It felt like there shouldn't have been room for one finger, let alone two, but there was. Rodney was soft and smooth inside, and John was going to touch him there every chance he got.

"John, John." Rodney clutched at John's shoulders, pressing his face into the space between shoulder and neck, rapidly shifting his hips between John's hands.

His come was warm when it landed on John's skin, streaking his chest and belly. Best of all was the way Rodney's ass contracted around his fingers, squeezing him with every pulse of Rodney's cock.

"Oh," Rodney muttered, collapsing onto him, forcing John's fingers out, and trapping the hand on Rodney's cock between them.

"Um, Rodney." John tried to push against Rodney's belly with his hand.

Lifting just enough to let John free his hand, Rodney said, "Sorry." Then he promptly settled right back on top of John. John wrapped both arms around him, figuring that if Rodney didn't like getting lube and come on his back, he could find somewhere else to collapse.

"That was good, really good, amazing even. Was it good for you?" Rodney's voice should have been muffled by John's neck, except his mouth was just below John's ear. "Oh, wait, you haven't come yet."

"No rush," John said, tightening his hold on Rodney.

"Don't let me fall asleep without doing you. These things should be fair. And I just had a mind-blowing orgasm, so I could easily fall asleep on you."

"Literally," John muttered, mostly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." John turned his head, just enough to kiss the side of Rodney's neck. "I won't let you fall asleep without getting me off."

"Good." Apparently wide awake for all his talk about sleeping, Rodney shifted to the side, leaving an arm and a leg still stretched across John. "Because getting you off is really fun. Really, really fun. I like it more than I thought I would, with you being a guy and all."

"Gee thanks," John said, not bothering to keep the amusement from his voice.

Rodney continued as though John hadn't spoken. "You look amazing when you come. Your face gets all--" Lifting himself up onto one elbow, Rodney gazed down at him. John was tempted to make a face, maybe stick out his tongue, but he didn't. Instead, he just held still and let Rodney look. "I can't describe it, but it's really hot and beautiful, actually."

John thought maybe he should kiss him, stop him from talking. It had always worked with the women John had dated, even his ex-wife. What he wanted to do was tell Rodney that he was beautiful when he came, too, which was crazy because John hadn't even seen his face. Every time they'd been together, Rodney had managed to tuck it away somewhere when he came

Next time. Definitely, next time.

Apparently, done with his discussion of John's face, Rodney nestled back against his side, shifting his leg so it was between John's and sliding his hand down to rest on John's cock, which twitched a little in response. "You also make this kind of hitching noise right before you come. Of course, I only have three samples. I really need more before I can say for certain that it's a pattern.

"Hmmm," John agreed, distracted by the slow, easy way Rodney was stroking him.

"Did you know your nipples don't get hard until I touch them? I need more samples for that, too." This last was said mostly to himself.

"You're not going to measure anything, are you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course, I'm not going to measure anything." Rodney looked down at the cock in his hand. "Well, maybe the circumference."

"Rodney."

"Mmmm?" Rodney lifted his gaze to John's face.

"Shut up and stroke."

"Stroking." Rodney moved his hand slowly up John's length.

"Good. That's very good."

"You've shown a marked preference for long strokes at the beginning and shorter ones when you get close to coming."

All this talking should be killing the mood. "Mmmm," John hummed, raising the sound at the end just enough to make it a question.

"And you really like it when I do this." Rodney rubbed the back of John's cock with his thumb, just below the head, making John's breath catch.

"You're sensitive here, too."

After nearly forty years, John knew what his cock liked. Still he lay there, watching Rodney touch him, listening to Rodney's voice as he took John through every discovery he'd made, until John came all over Rodney's hand and his own chest, and Rodney leaned down to whisper the word "beautiful" in his ear.

"Can I finger you sometime?" Rodney asked softly when John thought he was asleep.

"Sure."

Rodney didn't answer, just nuzzled closer.

John had no idea what Rodney would discover when he touched John's ass, but he knew he'd hear all about it, whatever it was.

He was okay with that.

In fact, in the morning he might even get his own tape measure.


End file.
